Godzilla Vs Gomora: The King and the Prince
by gojigamer97
Summary: The King of the Monsters, Godzilla, fights against the Prince of the Monsters, Gomora, in a battle for the throne! Both hold incredible feats and have taken on many powerful foes on their own. But only one can survive. Will Gomora become victorious and become the new King of the Monsters? Or will Godzilla obliterate the challenger and remain the King?


Godzilla Vs. Gomora

It was to be a pleasant day on Monster Island, with the sky all clear and bright. The birds were singing their cheerful songs, the clouds were nonexistent, and the air was cool and calm.

But fate had other plans…

Godzilla was taking a stroll around his home, Monster Island. He had let his son, Junior, run off to play with Diagoro, and was hoping to find something to do. Unknowingly, he would receive his wish, but not in the way he had hoped.

The ground in front of him started to tremble and an immense crack started to widen. The King stumbled backwards and tensed his muscles, ready to pulverize whatever was going to appear. As soon as the quake stopped, a horn protruded from the ground, digging it's way up. Godzilla immediately figured it to be Anguirus or even Baragon, but instead, something greater emerged. His eyes soon registered, through the dust, a crest on the head of this beast as well as a massive tail. No sooner did the air clear that the King of the Monsters recognized the Prince of the Monsters, Gomora.

The two kaiju were respected by many and feared by all as rulers. However, in the minds of these two "kings", only one of them could be the true king. As such, the two stared at each other, refusing to bow or acknowledge each other as the king of the monsters. Godzilla, annoyed at this lack of respect, roared in anger, expecting the lower ranked kaiju to back off. Instead, Gomora replied with an equally sound roar, as he tensed up, ready to fight. As if on cue, the two charged.

The two monsters collided with such force that the ground shook. The two kaiju grappled with each other, clawing and punching and kicking, taking no quarter, until Godzilla threw Gomora to the ground. Refusing to give up easily, Gomora threw himself up and immediately lashed out with his tail, striking Godzilla in the face and sending him on his side to the ground. Satisfied with the result, Gomora continued swinging his tail, knocking the monster king side to side, intensifying his anger more and more, until Godzilla clamped his jaws onto the flesh-born whip. Gomora shrieked with pain, as he attempted to shake him off, only for Godzilla to rise, grab hold of the tail with his hands, and fling him into the side of a nearby mountain. The King quickly replied with his own tail, bringing down an intense force onto the Prince's back as he struggled to get up.

But before the king could strike again, Gomora quickly rolled out of the way. Noticing this movement, Godzilla turned around to face the kaiju, only for it to tackle the king, sending the two quickly to the ground. The two rolled and rolled about, creating deep gashes into each other with their claws and jaws, until both monsters returned to their feet. Noticing Godzilla's wounds already healing, Gomora quickly fired the Super Oscillatory Beam, a beam of pure crimson energy, into Godzilla's chest, exploding upon contact and sending the monster king down. As soon as he collided with the ground, Godzilla fired his own nuclear ray of death, striking Gomora face-first and knocking the Prince down as well. Each monster recovered their stance, staring furiously at each other, refusing to look away.

For a while, the two just stood there, recuperating from their fight, until Gomora broke the silence and charged. Godzilla fired his Atomic ray at Gomora's feet, who leaped over the attack towards Godzilla. However, this left him wide open, as Godzilla swung his tail a full 180, striking the ground-dweller in the side and sending him plummeting to the ground. The monster king, with his wounds already healed, roared a demand for surrender and an acceptance of Godzilla as the true king. To his surprise, the Prince immediately jumped up and denied the demand and charged him head-on.

Had it not been for his previous experiences in fights and his fast reflexes, Godzilla would've been impaled by Gomora's horn, as he barely sidestepped out of the way. However, Gormora took advantage of this by lashing out with his tail while the king was off-balance, effectively sending him to the ground. In pure anger, the monster king started to charge his atomic ray, but as he rose from the ground, he didn't notice Gomora charging straight towards him, as the horn impaled him in the gut. Quick to act, Gomora started pumping waves of energy into the monster king, hoping to finish him off. And it seemed that he would get his way, until he realized Godzilla wasn't growling or shrieking. Gomora's eyes looked up, seeing Godzilla's mouth glowing with blue energy, but refusing to come out. The monster king, unable to fire his weapon, instinctively grabbed Gomora's head and instead unleashed it through a thermonuclear pulse, halting the Prince's attack and sending him flying with radioactivity coursing through his entire body, much like his own energy did to Godzilla.

The two kaiju stayed in their spots, recovering from the powerful blows. Gomora's horn had remarkably remained intact, but his brain had been sizzled and had tons of trouble registering his thoughts and feelings. Godzilla rested his hands on his knees, allowing his nuclear regeneration to heal the internal damage the crimson energy had done. His eyes peered down upon the sight of Gomora, angry that this under dweller had dared to perform such an attack on him. He watched as Gomora made the occasional twitch, almost as if he had been rendered unconscious. But when Godzilla started to believe him to be dead, a weak growl resounded from Gomora. Now it was his turn to pay.

Gomora weakly attempted to get up, only for Godzilla to respond with his atomic ray, blasting off the monster's tail and sending the mighty kaiju back to the ground. Gomora shrieked with surprise, as his physically most powerful weapon had been blasted apart. Godzilla roared with delight, as he heard his opponent's shriek, and walked towards him. Gomora, his mind awakened by the intense pain from the tail's severing, could hear his foe's footsteps get louder and louder, knowing that unless he acted quickly, he would be in serious trouble. As if it sensed Gomora's panic, Gomora's tail suddenly flew from the ground, striking Godzilla in the chest. The monster king stumbled back, his eyes widened by this shocking revelation, as the tail continued to lash out. Taking this opportunity, Gomora quickly jumped up and charged. As soon as Godzilla threw the disembodied tail out of his way and blasted it with his atomic ray, he turned to face his foe… only for Gomora to impale him once more!

Knowing he had to act quickly, Gomora once again unleashed his crimson energy, spreading it throughout Godzilla's entire body. Godzilla, shrieked with intense pain, as the energy once again coursed within him through every muscle, every vein, and every cell. There was nothing he could do to prevent it. He had lost. This monster was going to kill him. This was the end.

And so it seemed that Gomora would become the king of the monsters, but little did he know that the energy had a slightly different effect on Godzilla. As he attempted to bear the pain, Godzilla noticed with a surprise that the energy was flowing from all parts of his body into his dorsal fins, giving him newfound strength. But before he could use it, the Prince, with all his strength, threw the kaiju king into the air. He waited, as he could hear the king shrieking in fear as he fell to the ground. And then he heard the thud of the monster striking the ground…

BUT WHERE'S THE EXPLOSION!?

Suddenly, pure terror griped Gomora's mind, as he realized that his attack didn't do its desired effect. He turned around, expecting him to be lying down, only to see Godzilla on his feet, his dorsal fins shining with red crimson energy. Godzilla had somehow absorbed Gomora's own energy to use against him!

As Gomora took a step back, Godzilla stepped forward, intent on preventing his enemy from retreating and on finishing him off. Gomora knew at once that his life was over, but that didn't faze him. He wasn't going to give up without a fight. But Godzilla wasn't intent on dragging this fight on any longer. His eyes seethed with nuclear flames. Rage had taken over his mind. Mercy had just become a nonexistent ideology.

Wasting no time, Godzilla unleashed his atomic ray, now enveloped with Gomora's own energy. The combined attacks struck Gomora's chest, creating a huge gaping wound with blood pouring out. As Gomora shrieked in unbearable pain, Godzilla fired again, striking the exact same spot, but this time piercing Gomora and exiting through his back. His body instantly went limp, his mind registering the last thought of intense pain, forever engrained into his head, and fell face-first to the ground. Remembering the tail incident, Godzilla's spines flashed with red, crimson nuclear brilliance, as he quickly unleashed his most powerful attack, the spiral atomic beam, destroying the remains of the subterranean beast.

Feeling satisfied but exhausted, Godzilla unleashed a roar of victory and walked off into the distance, slowly. Once again, he had proven to the world that he was indeed the King of the Monsters. But his fight had exhausted much of his energy. With his adrenaline levels diminishing, he slumped down onto the once green ground, giving his internal wounds a chance to finally recover. He would call for his son soon. But now… it was time to sleep.

Winner: Godzilla


End file.
